1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screen assembly for storing wild game meat and more particularly pertains to hanging wild game meat within the mesh cylinder to permit airflow while protecting the meat from insects and other animals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of screen devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, screen devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of protecting users from insects and adverse weather are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,712 to Robinson a screen apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,500 to Briggs discloses a screen enclosure for picnic tables.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,666 to Easley discloses a food covering.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,483 to Balazs discloses a collapsible support for food screen.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,931 to Hall discloses a umbrella shelter.
In this respect, the screen assembly for storing wild game meat according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of hanging wild game meat within the mesh cylinder to permit airflow while protecting the meat from insects and other animals.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved screen assembly for storing wild game meat which can be used for hanging wild game meat within the mesh cylinder to permit airflow while protecting the meat from insects and other animals. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of screen devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved screen assembly for storing wild game meat. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved screen assembly for storing wild game meat and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a new and improved screen assembly for storing wild game meat comprising, in combination: a mesh cylinder fabricated of rigid nylon mosquito netting and formed in a generally cylindrical configuration with an open upper end, an open lower end, a peripheral center point and an axial center point, the lower end including zipper teeth, the mesh cylinder having an inner surface and an outer surface, a plurality of fabric tabs including hook and loop coupling means being affixed to the upper end, lower end and peripheral center point of the inner surface of the cylinder; an upper ring, a lower ring and a center ring, each ring being fabricated of rigid material, the upper ring being coupled within the tabs of the upper end, the lower ring being coupled within the tabs of the lower end, the center ring being coupled within the tabs of the peripheral center point, the rings providing support to the apparatus, three radially positioned rods, each rod being coupled to the center ring by a spring and equidistantly spaced from the adjacent rods; a top section fabricated of rigid waterproof material and affixed over the upper end of the mesh cylinder, the top section being formed in a hollow generally conical configuration with an open circular lower extent and a pointed upper extent, a locking clip having a cable extending therefrom and through the pointed upper extent of the upper section, the cable being fixed relative to the upper section, the clip being formed of two pivotally coupled C-shaped members, each C-shaped member including a free end with coupling means, the clip adapted to be coupled around a tree limb in an operative orientation, the cable having a lower end including a hook for hanging wild game meat; and a bottom section fabricated of washable fabric material and formed in a generally cylindrical configuration with an open upper end including zipper teeth positioned therearound, a zipper device permitting releasable coupling of the bottom section to the lower end of the mesh cylinder.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved screen assembly for storing wild game meat which has all of the advantages of the prior art screen devices and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved screen assembly for storing wild game meat which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved screen assembly for storing wild game meat which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved screen assembly for storing wild game meat which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such screen assembly for storing wild game meat economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved screen assembly for storing wild game meat which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is hanging wild game meat within the mesh cylinder to permit airflow while protecting the meat from insects and other animals.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved screen assembly for storing wild game meat comprising: a mesh cylinder fabricated of mesh material and having an open upper end; and a top section fabricated of waterproof material and affixed over the upper end of the mesh cylinder, a locking clip having a cable extending therefrom and through the upper section, the cable being fixed relative to the upper section, the clip adapted to be coupled around a tree limb in an operative orientation, the cable having a lower end including a hook for hanging wild game meat.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.